wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Underground
Going Underground is the 12th episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood, which aired on 15 October 2013 on CBBC (UK). Summary An old foe and enemy is back in town, and this time, he's determined to exact his revenge on both the Smiths' and Rhydian. Meanwhile, Jimi, Liam,and Sam go back into the werewolf tunnels, and make a startling discovery that could change everything. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Alric comes back looking for revenge, and Liam goes back into the tunnels with Jimi and Sam. The episode begins with Shannon and Tom comparing notes about where Maddy and Rhydian can be. Liam then stumbles in the class after getting out of the hospital. He goes through some teasing from his friends Jimi and Sam, but brushes it off quickly. It switches to both Maddy and Rhydian running in the woods as they're trying to get away from what we later see to be Alric chasing them as he tries to get his revenge on Rhydian. As they're running, Rhydian uses his Eolas to track Alric, but gets a headache when he hears Tom and Shannon's attempts to call them on their cellphones. This gives Maddy the idea to trick Alric into using his Eolas near the cellphone satilite by telling him that Jana is still in town and is coming to help them. Alric falls down in instant pain giving Maddy and Rhydian the chance to escape. As Maddy and Rhydian stumbled into school, they are caught by Mr. Jeffries who leads them into the assebly where they are to present presentations about a subject of their choice. When they walk in Kara is demonstrating her makeup skills on Shannon, leaving Shannon with a orangy tanned face, fake eye lashes and full on makeup caked on her face. After Kara finishes her "presentation", she goes and sits next to the other K's as Rhydian is summoned to the stage. He begins to talk about his experiences with foster care as Katrina reveals to her friends that she's broke. They later help her by gving her another topic for her assignment. The scene shifts onto the soccer (or football) field where Jimi and Sam are confronted by Liam about going to the tunnels to find the werewolf that he saw the last time he was there. They begin to tease Liam again but after being taunted about being chickens, they decide to help Liam in his adventures. Meanwhile, Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom are all in the darkroom as Maddy explains what happened with Alric. Rhydian tells them that Alric won't give up until he has taken his revenge on Rhydian. They soon discover that Alric is on campus and begin to flee. Alric (who is in the hallway and is near choking Mr. Jefferies) goes after them. Shannon and Tom watch them flee and begin to feel helpless as they can't help their friends. Shannon then remembers who can help them and calls Maddy's mom and dad to help them. Maddy and Rhydiam continue to run away from Alric into the woods as Maddy's mom and dad go to search for them. Maddy devisives a plan to get rid of Alric by getting him off their trail. She and Rhydian run around the woods and jump into a river as they hold hands. They survive their jump and stumble out of the water to only be caught by Alric. Rhydian begs Alric to let Maddy go as she begins to scream at Alric that Jana leaving was his fault causing Alric to halucinate that Maddy is Jana. When Maddy's mom and dad find them, Alric is still confused and depressed about what has happened to him. Maddy's mom asks what Maddy did to him in which she replies "told him the truth", they then leave Alric to wallow in his self pity. After getting back to school, Maddy and Rhydian are found talking to Mr. Jeffries along with a police officer and Maddy's parents. Rhydian explains to them that Alric was Jana's dad and that he was angry with him because he thinks that Rhydian made her leave. This seems to satify the officer, but Mr. Jeffries is offended that Rhydian didn't ask for help sooner as he leaves him in his office. Rhydian and Maddy then go and meet up with Shannon and Tom and explain what happened with Alric. They all then go back into the assembly and wait for more presentations. Rhydian begins to talk about Alric to Maddy saying he feels sorry for him. Maddy doesn't agree saying "he tried to kill us" and tells him to let it go as she grabs his hand in reasurance. Rhydian shakes her off and leaves the assembly leaving Maddy angry. After leaving the assembly, Rhydian goes off to find Alric. He finds him in Jana's old trailor and they begin to talk about packs and alphas. Alric says no one will welcome him into their pack which Rhydian then says " then don't join a pack". he then tells Alric about his experiences with being a lone wolf and how a pack found him. This makes Alric feel hopeful in which he says he "will start again", then runs into the woods. As Rhydian starts to walk back, he finds Maddy waiting for him. They smile at each other as they begin walking back to her house for the full moon. Maddy's mom and dad take Rhydian and Maddy into the cellar where they change into their wolf forms together. Earlier in the episode Liam, Jimi and Sam began searching in the tunnels for the werewolf. Sam's light goes out causing him to panic which then causes him to use his phone as a light. They stumble upon a room at the end of the tunnel which Sam discovers to have wifi making them think a building is near. Jimi begins to grow frustrated and tells Liam "it's all his fault" that they were lost. Liam hears something and sees a figure move behind the brick wall that blocks off the other room. He busts a brick off the wall just in time to see a wolf's face appear in the cracks. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Wolfblood